Southern Frontier
Overview The Southern Frontier is the third region of the World Map players are introduced to. Players unlock the Southern Frontier after they finish Chapter 1. The Southern Frontier was implemented in the 2.0 Patch and features groups of Imperial Frontier towns, most of them threatened by the Silver Wolves. The Northern Frontier and Heartland can be accessed while in the Southern Frontier. Locations Empire Bernmoth Lvl. 35 "Opinions range from 'charmingly bucolic' to 'essentially medieval.'" Bernmoth is one of the first Imperial Frontier towns players are introduced to when they first visit the Southern Frontier. Judge Pierce leads this town and protects its Imperial citizens, however, he and Bernmoth are constantly being threatened by the Silver Wolves, a violent gang of thugs. Bernmoth is later overrun by Silver Wolves. Bernmoth's farms can be assisted. Trotbeck Lvl. 35 "Large by frontier standards, Trotbeck used to be a shipping hub in the gold rush days." Trotbeck is one of the two major cities found in the Southern Frontier, the other city being the much larger Bernmoth. It is led by Ma Pierce, the mother of Judge Pierce. Trotbeck has several shops and farms that can be assisted. Skarborough Lvl. 35 "A company run mining town that prospered selling iron to the Empire. Unfortunately, money can't do a lot about pollution or the general ennui of the overworked miners." Skarborough is an Imperial mining town that is led by Sheriff Pierce, son of Judge Pierce. Silver Wolves attack this town several times before they are defeated, and later, after their disbanding, work here. Skarborough's Steel Mills can be assisted. Sundale Lvl. 35 "A bucolic and fertile farming village, it's nevertheless plagued by a great scourge that threatens the entire frontier: every single villager is a freakin' hippie." Sundale is an Imperial frontier town with its inhabitants all hippies. The hippy inhabitants take their hippy beliefs to their united core, so much so that the Rebel Army at one point tricks them into refurbishing their old farm into an underground Vehicle Factory for the Rebels' own evil purposes. Shigurman's Bluff Lvl. 35 "Named for August Shigurman, the great explorer. He was a favorite of the Emperor - not for his courage or daring, but because the Emperor thought his name was hilarious." Not much takes place in Shigurman's Bluff, except for it being the site of a significant meeting between the Outpost's leaders and the Silver Wolves' leaders. Silver Wolves Silver Wolves Depot Lvl. 35 "Once a rest stop for travelers going to and from the Empire, the Silver Wolves have taken it over as a supply depot. It has all, or at least a few of, the comforts of home, with a few heavy armaments tossed in." The Silver Wolves Depot is one of the few raidable locations in the Southern Frontier. The Silver Wolves Depot is where the Silver Wolves keep one of Installation 17's administrators, Archibald, captive. New Haven Lvl. 59 "The Silver Wolves first and most successful racket was pulled on this once thriving city. Now it's their headquarters where the Silver Wolves live high and everyone else... doesn't." New Haven is the Silver Wolf headquarters, where the bulk of Silver Wolf forces and their leaders are located. Rebels Rebel Bunker Lvl. 69 "A hidden Rebel base with a lot more machinery than its size would suggest. Something big is going on here, and something big is never something good." The Rebel Bunker is a Rebel base located in the Southern Frontier, where players can defeat the respawning Goliath Tank. Gallery FrontierHires.png|An overview of the Southern Frontier. Category:World Map Category:Locations Category:Southern Frontier Category:Frontier